La Machine à Souvenirs
by Brookh
Summary: [Participation au challenge du mois d'octobre du Collectif NONAME : "Tu seras ma perte".] Tout le monde le sait, Tony adore inventé des machines, armures, ... bref, pleins de choses. Mais quand est-il des risques ? PS: Pour cette fiction c'est plus "Tu seras notre perte".


L'atelier de Tony était comme une caverne d'Ali Baba, mais remplit de machine non finit ou en cours de construction. Il y en a une en particulier que Tony avait fabriquée. Il s'était basé sur l'idée de l'auto alimentation du Tesseract pour pouvoir la construire. C'était une machine d'environs 1m de hauteur et de largeur. Il l'avait construite en une journée, sans pause et sans se nourrir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait construit, mais tous les Avengers l'avait vu, regardé, touché, examiné. Ils avaient tous demandé à Tony à quoi servait cette machine. Il avait répondu : « Vous verrez ça quand j'aurais tout finit et qu'elle pourra s'auto alimenter seule ! »

Tony avait décidé de faire un test en cette matinée de mercredi. La machine s'était allumée seule, et s'auto alimentait. Parfait me diriez vous ? Le hic, c'était son utilisation.

Tous les Avengers avaient soudainement disparus de la tour. Comme volatilisés. Mais où étaient-ils passés ? Natasha et Clint qui regardaient la télévision ? Disparus. Steve ? Disparu aussi. Bruce ? Disparu. Clarisse ? Disparue aussi. Seul Thor, qui n'avait pas touché la machine, ne disparut pas, encore à Asgard. Wanda, elle, n'était pas venue vivre à la tour, voulant rester près de son jumeau, encore en soins intensifs.

Tous les Avengers s'étaient réveillés, au même endroit, ou presque. Clint, Natasha, Steve et Bruce s'étaient réveillés au même endroit, alors que Tony et Clarisse étaient tous les deux autre part.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Steve, un peu sonné.

Personne ne répondit, tous étaient en train de fixer deux des murs, des émotions se mélangeant. Sur l'un des murs, un moment dans la vie de Tony, quant il était enfant. Son père filmait une annonce et Tony était entré dans le champ de caméra. L'agacement du père pouvait se voir et le il demanda d'emmener Tony jouer ailleurs qu'avec sa maquette. Le mur avait l'air d'être comme un miroir sans tain. Sur l'autre mur, un souvenir de Clarisse. Un mauvais souvenir qui ferait tomber n'importe qui dans une profonde tristesse. Elle criait, elle se débattait, mais n'eu pas de chance. Le petit groupe restant des Avengers qui observait se souvenir savaient ce qui attendait Clarisse : une transformation radicale de sa vie. Au moment même où les piqures avaient toutes été retirées de la peau de Clarisse, celle-ci commença à arracher ces liens, mutant comme en une autre elle, une elle beaucoup plus méchante et destructrice.

Clint, Steve, Natasha et Bruce n'étaient pas les seuls à voir les mêmes souvenirs, Tony et Clarisse pouvaient aussi les voir, sauf qu'ils voyaient leurs souvenirs les plus mauvais, ceux qui auraient pu les détruire. Tony voyait la guerre de New-York, Pepper tombé lorsqu'il y eu l'affrontement entre lui et Aldrich Killian, ainsi que pleins d'autres moments de sa vie, tous se répétant. Clarisse voyait son enlèvement, sa transformation, les expériences qu'elle a subit. Recroquevillé dans un coin, elle pleurait, suppliait d'arrêter les souvenirs qui défilaient. Tony lui, était juste pétrifié, il ne bougeait plus.

« Comment est-ce qu'on a atterrit là ? » demanda Clint.  
« Aucune idée… » dit Steve, cherchant une sortie.

Steve appuyait partout sur les murs, lorsque l'un d'eux s'ouvrit. Une porte de sortie, enfin. Le groupe sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans un couloir sombre, à peine éclairer. Il ne savait pas du tout comment sortir et c'était comme un labyrinthe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent du bruit derrière une porte, comme des voix. Clint ouvrit ladite porte et ils virent Tony, immobile, les yeux rivés sur les images.

« Tony ! » s'exclama Steve.

L'ingénieur sursauta, sortit de ces pensées. Il vit le reste des Avengers le regardant.

« Je… Je crois avoir comprit. » dit Tony.  
« Compris quoi ? » demanda Bruce.  
« Où nous sommes. »  
« Et nous sommes… ? » demanda Steve.  
« Dans la machine. La machine qui s'auto alimente, celle que j'ai créé. »  
« Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? » demanda Natasha.  
« Je ne sais pas… J'ai réunit quelques projets anciens pour faire une machine mais il y a dû y avoir un disfonctionnement… La machine était censée être comme un vidéoprojecteur relié à notre cerveau, pour revoir des souvenirs oubliés, ou les revoir. » dit Tony.  
« Alors pourquoi nous voyons que tes souvenirs et ceux de Clarisse ? » demanda Natasha.  
« Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? » demanda Tony.  
« Nous ne savons pas. » dit Bruce après un long silence.  
« Il faut vite la retrouvée. » lançai l'ingénieur en sortant de la pièce où il était.

Ils coururent pendant un certains temps, c'est en passant devant l'une des nombreuses portes qu'ils entendirent. Ils entendirent des pleurs.

« Clarisse ? » appela Tony.

Un petit oui se fit entendre. Tony entrouvrit la porte, laissant le peu de lumière passer dans la pièce. Il pouvait la voir, regarder avec horreur ces propres souvenirs qui étaient ressassés. Elle se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, collé contre le mur, recroquevillée. Tony ne pourrait pas la calmer, la détendre, la ramener à la réalité.

« Bruce ?... » appela Tony.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je ne vous suis pas utile sur ce coup-là, il y a que toi qui arrive à la calmer dans les situations les plus graves. »

Bruce entra dans la pièce, suivit du regard par ces coéquipiers. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur le souvenir qui était sur le mur. Il était effrayant, personne ne pouvait vivre ça.

« Clarisse, regarde-moi. » dit Bruce.

Les yeux de Clarisse étaient devenus rouges à force de pleurer, et il essayait de la calmer, de la détendre comme il pouvait.

« Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, ils appartiennent au passé. » dit Bruce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarisse se leva enfin, essuyant le reste de larmes.

« Maintenant, essayons de trouver une sortie. » dit l'ingénieur.

Mais ladite sortie restait introuvable. Tony avait supposé qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la machine… Peut-être était-ce vraiment réelle. Mais rétrécir… C'est inimaginable. Tout comme Clarisse, Tony n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les souvenirs qu'il avait vu. De très vieux souvenirs qui lui pinçaient parfois le cœur.

« Mais que je suis stupide ! » s'exclama soudainement Tony.  
« Quoi ? » demandèrent tous.  
« Je n'y ai pensé que maintenant, mais il j'ai installé un code sur la machine qui permet de couper l'auto alimentation. » dit l'ingénieur.  
« Et comment on tape le code ? »  
« Et si on reste coincé ? »  
« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit maintenant ? »

Encore et encore des questions. Et Tony savait quoi répondre pour la première.

« On appelle quelqu'un, et je lui dit le code ! » s'exclama tout souriant Tony.  
« Et si on reste coincé ? » demanda Clint.  
« C'est impossible, j'en suis sur. »

Clint n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Tony avait déjà sortit son téléphone et appeler quelqu'un.

« Allô Phil ? » appela Tony.  
« Pour vous c'est agent Coulson, Stark. »  
« Pepper à le droit de vous appelez comme ça, pourquoi pas moi ? »  
« Parce que vous n'êtes pas Pepper. Que voulez-vous ? » demandai calmement Coulson.  
« J'aimerais bien que vous veniez à la tour. On a comme qui dirait des ennuis. »  
« Quels genres de soucis ? » demanda l'agent.  
« Des soucis qui ne peuvent pas vous causer de tort ou vous blesser. » dit Tony.  
« Où dois-je aller exactement dans la tour ? »  
« Vous allez dans le laboratoire, près de la grande table où il y a tout un tas de trucs. Je vous dirais ce qu'il faut faire quand vous serez arrivé. »

En attendant que l'agent Coulson vienne les libérer, tous les Avengers s'ennuyaient. Les murs faits de fer devenaient froid et tout le monde commençaient à avoir froid. Soudain, le téléphone sonnait.

« Je suis près de la grande table, dans votre laboratoire. Que dois-je faire ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai vu personne en arrivant, même pas le Captain. » dit Phil.  
« C'est normal, ils sont tous avec moi. Vous voyez le boîtier avec des numéros sur la machine ronde avec un socle ? »  
« Oui, je la vois. Que dois-je faire ? »  
« Taper le code : 224215. »  
« C'est fait… Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le téléphone avait soudainement coupé après avoir tapé le code.

« Merci Phil. Vous nous sauvez la vie. » dit Steve, assit par terre tout comme les autres Avengers.  
« Mais vous… Ne me dites pas que vous étiez dedans ? »  
« Si… Mais c'est compliqué. » dit Tony.

Coulson avait l'air fâché, pour une raison que Tony ne comprenait pas. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

« Mais que vous est-il passé dans la tête pour construire un telle machine ?! Vous auriez pu rester coincé pour toujours, vous savez ? » s'énerva Coulson.  
« Tout doux… De toute façon j'avais tout prévu. » dit Tony.  
« Je vous le dit Stark, un jour une de vos inventions sera la perte de toute l'équipe ! » dit Coulson en partant d'un pas énervé.  
« Bon, qui veut un chocolat chaud ? » demanda avec un grand sourire Tony.

En espérant que ça vous aura plus. Je savais pas trop quoi faire et j'ai l'impression qu'il manque des choses, bref, c'est tout moi, toujours l'impression que c'est pas complet. x) J'aimerais remercier l'épisode « The Girl in the Fireplace » (ou en français « La Cheminée du Temps ») que j'ai visionné récemment ainsi que le rêve fait avant-hier qui m'a inspiré cette fiction.


End file.
